gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
00S Crossover Sidestory: Ash Kennedy
00S Crossover Sidestory: Ash Kennedy is a sidestory based upon Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. It is told from Ash Kennedy's point of view. Another day with Teresa One day, while Ash was sleeping, he started to witness seeing a young man with black hair and red eyes in his dreams. He wakes up feeling like he had met him already. "Charlie?" He thought. "Good Morning, sleepy-head." Said Teresa. "Oh, good morning. How are you doing, Teresa?" Replied Ash. He sees his childhood friend and wife Teresa come to him. Unaware of his dream, Teresa calls him up for breakfast. "Teresa, something weird has been coming up in my dreams lately. I have been having some sort of dream, where I met some boy from the future. I know who he is, but I don't know much about him..." Explained Ash. "Wow, that is some odd dream... Maybe we should go see what your sister, Elizabeth is up to." Replied Teresa. "Sure, why not?" replied Ash. However, just as Ash and Teresa were about to see Elizabeth, she disappeared without a trace. Worried about her whereabouts, Ash issues a search mission for her. On one such mission, a massive hole opens up in front of him. Ash, piloting the ASO-II, finds it impossible to avoid, as it seeks to draw him in with an ever increasing force. "Sleep, everything will be alright. Those who were lost will be found." Said a mysterious voice. The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Who are you? And where is my sister?!" Demanded Ash. "You will be of great aid to those of which will most need your help." Replied the voice. In frustration, Ash doubled his efforts to escape. As he did, a bright gold glow consumed the ASO.'' "Sleep..."'' And with one last struggle, he did. Awakening As soon as Ash enters one of the wormholes, he was knocked unconscious, asking a certain question after he was brought to a battleship that reminded him of Potmely. "Huh? Where am I?" Thought Ash. Ash fully wakes up afterwards, looking around the battleship. He sees four others awake, with one still asleep. "Now, tell me your names.” Demanded one of them. One of the pilots, a young man with an afro, was the first to answer. "Amuro Ray." answered one of them. "Name's Ash." answered Ash. "Charlie." answered the last. Attack of the Ascent “All hands prepare for immediate engagement! Begin launch of mobile suit teams! Squads C and D remain on defensive standby.” Other orders were said through the intercom, but Ash was too busy already thinking about his search for Elizabeth. "Elizabeth... just where are you?" Thought Ash, who was later interrupted by Jim for his mobile suit. “Ash! Your suit is all fixed and polished. I’ve even loaded it onto the catapult deck!” Announced Jim. “Thank you.” Replied Ash as he climbed into the ASO Mk-II. He looked around to see the other pilots also climb into their suits. He was surprised to see Heero had gone without any form of protection. Charlie seemed to be wearing a pilot suit he had never seen before. Amuro and Ash were the only ones wearing the standard pilot suit. The Traveller suddenly shook violently. The enemy was already bombarding them from afar. "This mobile suit stirs old memories." Thought Ash as he climbed upon the Mk-II. “Hit them with the Mega Particle Cannon!” Ordered Ransac over the com “If we do that we’ll have to halt the launch of our mobile suits.” Replied Donovan from the bridge. “It's better late than never. This mobile suit is already modified to fit my needs. And if it can help in the long run do it.” Explained Ash. “All stop! All hands prepare for immediate firing of Mega Particle Cannon! GN-Furnace to maximum output! Don’t skip out on the particles, we only get one shot!” “Firing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Fire!” The carrier gave a strong lurch backwards as the Mega Particle Cannon positioned at the front of the ship released a massive particle burst. Everyone aboard The Traveller watched as the shot crashed into and through the GN-Field of one of the heavy assault ships. The enemy craft seemed shatter like glass as the beam struck the energy core. “All mobile suits launch!” Ash floated out of his seat as the ASO-II roared off the catapult deck into space. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other units launch as well. He had managed to take out not one but two enemy mobile suits. He had started with a simple punch to the head of one of the enemy. With one smooth movement he had managed to pull out a large trident. The beam pierced right through the armor of the mobile suit. At the same time he brought the trident around with the mobile suit still attached and swung it like a club at another unit. The impaled mobile suit smashed into it’s ally as the blade sliced it in half. “Amuro, Ash, Charlie, come with me! We need to deal with the remaining heavy assault ship. Setsuna, take command of Phoenix Squad and assist The Traveller in anyway you can.”''Ordered Ransac. “Roger.” Replied Ash. As one the four mobile suits rushed towards the apposing fleet. Ransac and Amuro provided additional defense through Wing Bits in shield mode and the Funnel Shield. The enemy seemed to notice the sudden shift in attention as a squad of enemy Aegis moved to intercept. The group didn’t hesitate to retaliate. “We’re not going to make it in time.” Announced Ash. He barely had enough time to register his attack Out of nowhere came a massive energy beam, it’s aim directed at the remaining heavy assault ship. With awe they watched as the beam not only shattered the enemy GN-Field, but managed to punch right through the hull of the ship. The aim was so perfect the ship immediately burst apart from the inside out. Ash turned to seek the source of the powerful blast. He was surprised to see it was Heero’s machine, no longer a fighter, instead it was a mobile suit. ''“All units fall back, assist the damaged and wounded.” Ordered Ransac. Within a few minutes all the mobile suits had been returned to The Traveller. “Our reinforcements will be here shortly, we’ve been ordered to remain at our current position. Not that it matters though, we lost most of our engines, we’re only operating at 12% capacity in our current condition.” Announced Jim as he observed the mobile suits returning. “What a relief. It's been a long time since I piloted that thing... I'll be fine if we can resupply and repair.” Sighed Ash. "That's why they call me The Green Blaze." “Good job out there, we wouldn’t have succeeded without you guys.” Ransac told them. “Thanks, you weren’t so bad yourself out there. What mobile suit is that anyway?” Replied Charlie. “It’s called True Guardian, it’s my personnel mobile suit. Until you guys showed up it was pretty much the only thing keeping us from certain defeat. That and Setsuna’s machine. I believe it’s called the 00 QanT.” Explained Ransac. “Well, mine’s called the E.O.U, if there’s anything you want to know about it, feel free to ask.” Said Charlie “Mine’s simply called the ASO Gundam. It’s designed to completely work in conjunction with my own abilities. I’m willing to answer any questions about it if you have any.” Said Ash. “Wing Zero, it’s my Gundam.” Said Heero. “Zero? You mean the mobile suit told you to help us earlier?” Asked Ransac. “Yup.” was the reply. Without another word Heero left the hanger. “That guy is getting on my nerves.” Said Ransac. "I really don't like how Heero operates..." Explained Ash to Ransac. "We might as well get used to it." “He’ll come around, he did help us after all.” Said Amuro. “I hope your right, someone with that kind of firepower at their disposal can be very dangerous.” Replied Ransac. “Well, until we find a way home, Hi-Nu Gundam is at your service.” “Right now, I'm just concerned about Elizabeth." Said Ash, who is still looking for his missing sister. "The Ascent... I think they are involved in Elizabeth's disappearance..." Reunion with Elizabeth Meeting with Team Pacifist Ash, surprised that he had found his sister, barely registered the white gundam resumed its attack on Ransac. The True Guardian lost an arm by a quick slash of a beam saber. “Bastard! You want to play? Fine! Trans Am!” Responded Ransac angrily. The Gundam quickly gained the advantage, in almost no time at all holding the mobile suit's head, slowing increasing pressure in an effort to crush it. “Stop it!” Cried out Elizabeth. In an attempt to stop the fighting she grabbed the mobile suit and attempted to pry it off. She gasped as the arm was torn off by a well aimed beam. “Ransac! That’s enough!” Boomed Ash over the com, his voice now deadly. “Please stop this useless fighting!” Pleaded a female voice over the com system. “This is getting us nowhere! I am deeply sorry for the trouble we have caused you in our recklessness” “Who are you?” Demanded Heero. “My name is Lacus Clyne. I want to be a friend, not an enemy.” Responded the woman. “You have a lot of nerve saying that. In case you’ve forgotten, you attacked us first. We only defended ourselves.” Shot Ransac. “I trust them.” Said Ash. “Fine, open your hangar doors, I want to speak in person.” Replied Ransac with a growl. "I'm glad you are safe, Elizabeth." Thought Ash. "Ash? You there?" Asked Ransac over the com. "Yes. I'm on my way." Replied Ash. With that he came to Lacus' ship. Team Pacifist came and met the other members of Team Strike. Ash shows up late and sees Elizabeth. “Greetings, I’m Lacus. These are my friends, Kira, Athrun, Banagher and Elizabeth.” As she spoke she addressed each of the pilots in turn. “I’m Ransac, this is Amuro, Ash, Charlie, and Heero. It seems like two of us have already met.” He added, indicating Ash and Elizabeth. Unnoticed by anyone, Banagher seemed to jump at the name Amuro. “Maybe that’s for the better, now we have something to work with besides hostility.” Replied Athrun. Unnoticed by anyone, Ash and Elizabeth snuck away from the group. "What are you doing here?" Demanded both of them simultaneously. "I'm not sure, one minute I was in a battle, the next I find myself waking up floating through space." Explained Elizabeth. "Sounds the same way I ended up here. The chief engineer on their ship, a woman named Syrene, believes we were somehow transported to another reality through some wormhole." Replied Ash. "Makes sense. Almost none of the mobile suits i've seen here match anything i've seen before." "Well, if all goes well hopefully we can work together to get out of this mess." Said Ash. "Lacus seems willing to work together." Replied Elizabeth. "It's not Lacus i'm worried about. One of the pilots, Heero, the guy who fired at you, he's not exactly a team player." "Let the others worry about that for now. If it does go bad, we can at least act as contacts for each other in case one of us needs help." Said Elizabeth. Ash chuckled. "Once again we find ourselves in the middle of a war. We better get back to the hanger, Ransac may blow a fuse if he finds out we left." Ash and Elizabeth shared a hug before returning. As they returned, Ash saw Daryl arrive in a shuttle. A few minutes later the group found themselves gathering aboard The Traveller. As the two groups spoke with each other, Heero managed to nearly spark a fight. In an attempt to end the fighting before it really began, Daryl ended the meeting. Ash and Elizabeth agreed to serve as contacts between the two groups. “Do you feel the same as your comrade?” Asked Lacus. “In some ways, I do. I may not always agree with how Heero operates, but he’s right. Peace means nothing if it is not earned. A few years ago, an organization rose up to denounce all war on Earth. Believe it or not, they succeeded.” Ransac explained. “How did they manage that?” Asked Banagher. Ransac chuckled. “Through armed interventions. The elimination of war through armed force.” “You can’t be serious, such a contradiction could not hope to succeed.” Said Athrun. “Yet it did, you should know that was only the first phase of the plan. As Celestial Being continuously managed to defeat the world armies through the use of four Gundams, the world decided it needed to unite in order to defeat them. And they did.” “So what happened then? The world just settled into peace?” Asked Banagher. “Unfortunately no, someone went and tampered with the plan. Instead of guiding the world into a peaceful unification, a group called The Innovators instead helped create a military that sought to forcibly unite people by performing horrible atrocities.” Ransac sighed, his facial expression telling memories of the past were being relived. “But you said their plan succeeded.” Said Kira. “I wasn’t finished. Deeming the Innovators and A-LAWS a source of conflict, Celestial Being returned to combat and defeat them. They eventually managed to succeed. This also managed to raise public opinion as A-LAWS and their actions had been revealed to the world at large. After that the world reformed itself under a new government that believed in pacifism.” He continued. “But your fighting a war now.” Replied Athrun. “So are you saying if I was to point a gun at you, you wouldn’t seek to defend yourself? They believed in pacifism, but also in defending oneself when they had to.” At this point the group had made it to the hanger. Ransac stopped as he saw a pilot climbing into a mobile suit. “Setsuna! Where are you going?” He asked. “I’ve received orders to return to Earth, the ELS seem to be active again and they want my presence.” With that Setsuna climbed into the 00 QanT. “What are the ELS?” Asked Athrun. “Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters, they’ve been our allies since the end of the ELS War.” Replied Ransac. “I see your shuttle is ready.” He added. “Yes, thank you for answering our questions. We hope to be of help in the future. But please consider a peaceful solution to this if you have the time.” Said Lacus. With that she led the others away to the shuttle. Elizabeth stopped shortly before leaving. “Take care of Ash will you?” She asked. “Ash seems able to take care of himself.” Replied Ransac. Elizabeth smiled a little. “True, but just in case.” With that she floated away to join the others. As soon as Ash left the Eternal in the ASO Mk-II, he received a message from the com system. "Are you Ash?" Asked Lacus over the com. "Yes, I am. Can I ask you something?" Replied Ash. "Most certainly. What is it?" Asked Lacus in response to Ash's question. "Can you please look after Elizabeth?" Asked Ash. "Yes, I will do my best to look after her, although she is able to look after herself." "That is true, but just in case if she gets hurt or anything. And Thank you." Responded Ash, with that he followed Ransac's lead and returns to the Traveler. "You're very welcome, Ash. And thanks for your time." Said Lacus. Old Memories Working together: Brother and Sister Reunion with Sho Atmospheric Re-entry Enter: ASO Gundam Mk-II Kai